She is gone, right?
by Naus
Summary: After losing a battle, everyone thinks Lucys is dead. But Lucy isn't dead, but when she comes back nobody remember her. She comes back as Misaki. I know bad summary. But the story is better. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail, i can't draw that good. I can't draw happy right if i tried.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; After losing a battle, Lucy gets bad hurt. Team Natsu(Without Lucy) thinks she is dead. But what docent kill you makes you stronger

Where is Lucy ?

Chapter 1;

Team Natsu, was lying on the floor in pain. Everyone was in pain but they kept fighting against Zeref. But at this rate everyone didnt have enough magic to fight him. He was strong but what can you expect from one of the worlds strongest person. But one blond mage was still standing. She took out all of her keys and summond all of her spirits. And they all came. Every spirit of Lucy was fighting against Zeref. Lucy took out her whip and went against him. Zeref started to get out of magic powers him self. Team Natsu was watching as an injuerd mage stood was still standing. They wondered how the most injuerd mage could stand. The blond mage was Lucy Heartfilia. She hade the worst pain of them all. Her skirt was destroyd and her the where only half again of her top. She hadde only one flipflop left. She was belding every where and her hair was messed up. Lucy went on Zeref and as more as Lucy and her spirit was hiting him with all their power he fell down butt hen he stood up. Lucy got friked out and so did her spirit and with one attack Zeref had thrown on her she got pushed into the wall and all of Lucys spirit went to attack they where frozen. Lucy who was now bleding even worse looked up and saw Zeref. He lifted up Lucy and looked at her. "You know blondie, i hate to see you in pain so lets end it know" he said and threw her out of the skip. Lucy fell down in the water was loking up"Im sorry i let you down my friends. Say godbye to fairy tail for me" She said and fainted because of the blood and the pain. "LUUUUCY" Team Natsu yelled but they could hear her fall down in the water with a pain. "You bastard" Natsu said and looked up. "Im sorry Natsu, but i have to go know, hope you can swim home" Zeref said and disepeard. They crawled to the window to see if they could se her but she was gone, the only ting they could se was Lucy`s flipflop float on the water. "No, she cant be dead" Natsu said. He was about to jump out of the window when a scarlet hair mage holded him back and was shaking on her haid. "Natsu" she said but she stopped. They all knew what that sign was. They jumped out of the ship and swimed into land. Wendy has crying and they where sad. They went back to guild with shame. It was a long way and nobody said anything on the way home. They where all sad and several time looked back on the sea to see if they saw any sign of Lucy. But every time was disappointing. When they finally saw the guild they walked even slower. If everything was normal they would have runned to the guild and smiled and talked. But when their beloved blonde mage was missing, it just wasnt the same with out Lucy Heartfilia. They opend the door to the guild and everyone looked at them. "Where is Lu-chan?" Levy asked, "She" gray stopped and saw down in the floor. Nobody talked, but the whole guild saw that they where sad and someting had happend to Lucy. "She got very bad hurt under the mission, and" Erza said, the wole guild was looking at Erza. "She died" Erza said after a longe pause. "What" the whole guild said and everyone started to cry. It was like losing a part of your heart and familiy. Mirajane missed the cup the was holding, Levy dropped the book, Cana stopped drinking. After a couple days everyone was different, Erza didnt eat Strawberry cake, Levy didnt read any books, Cana stopped drinking, even Gray changed. Juvia wasnt stalking Gray in any ways. Natsu and Happy didnt go on a mission. They didnt do anything. The funeral was held 5 days after Lucys death. Everyone dident say anything and they where a lot of flowers at her grave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After 2 months after Lucys funeral everything started to turn normal again. But nobody in the guild talked about Lucy Heartfilia, it was like they had forgotten her. But the truth is that when your family forget you how do you expect them to treat you?

Lucy`s POV;

I was in a strange place. A light was coming towards me and i could se reality. I was lying on the ground with all my spirits there. They smiled and some tears rolled down. "We thought you never was going to wake up Princess" Virgo said and whippet away a tear. "h-h-how l-long was i asleep?" I asked and could feel the pain og trough me, "4 months" Loke said. I couldnt stand up, i just there. It was a pain in the ass i could tell, but what choice do i have, i am to weak. My friends, family think i am dead? I hadnt take a hoth bath in 4 months?. I must stink really bad, but to my surprise i stil smelled like Vanilla and cherry. It was a nice smell. I had bandage all over my body exepct for my face. My spirits helped me with everything, food, water and a place to sleep. "When can i go back to the guild?" i asked Crux, when i got better. "When you are good enough to stand on your feets" he said and tok a nap. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand on my one legs. I walked from my spirits and came to a waterfall. "What are you doing here?" a dark, but kind voice said. "I was just drinking some w-w-water" i said and backed a little bit. "You are Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia right?" the voice said but this time just kind, not dark "how, did you know?" i asked and backed to steps. "You are the celestial queen" the voice said and came out. To my surprise it was just as big as Happy. I looked at the strawberry red dragon on the size of Happy. "what do you mean, and what have my mother to do with dragons?" "Your mother, was the Celestial dragon queen, and when she died all the dragons had to go back to the dragon world" the little dragon explaind. "So all the dragons have been waiting for her daughter to came, and she said that if you ever would came to a place like this, she wanted us to teach you advanced skills in celestial magic" the little dragon said. "I shall be your guid from now of, and you can call me Akai Ryuu" the dragon said. "Right, and what do you mean with advanced skills?" i asked and walked closer the dragon. "Like, Celestial dragon slayer, requping your keys and how to change into a dragon" Akai said and smiled big. "I am hungry" she said and flyed towards the bannana palm. Akai tok a bannana and eat it she was talking with her mouth full of bannanas. She eat them "We sould start your training right now" Akai said and lifted me up. She flyed me to a wierd place full of dragons. "Everyone, this is Lucy Heartfilia" Akai said, but it sounded more like a roar to me. All the dragons turned their heads and saw at me. "Lets start your training shall me?" Akai asked me eating a fish just like happy does. We started our training and it was hard work. I just hoped my sprits where ok.

Normal POV;  
The life at guild was now normal, even tough Mira could cry sometimes. Team Natsu, had asked Lisanna to be on their team to take Lucy`s place and she agreed. The new Team Natsu was ok i the beginning but on every mission they would fight and every thing. They didnt get along that good. "I wish Lucy was here" they all thought.

2 years later;

Lucy had changed past all these years, her hair had grown down to her knees and she was stronger, prettier and had learnd so much magic. She had even found new keys and new colors of the keys. She had all in all 88 keys but it was to many to carry around so she requpid them insted. She had learnd every spell and trick a celestial queen should know. But what was painful is that she didnt dare to go to fairy tail again. She had hurt her friends to much and was weak as Lucy, she need a new alias.

Lucys POV;

"Gate of the giant crab, i summon three" i said and Cancer came with a poff. i didnt even need her keys to summon her spirits but had them in case. "What can i do for you-ebi?" Cancer asked, "Whould you change my scent to roses and dye my hair strawberry red?" i asked, he nodded and in just some seconds it was done. "anything else-ebi?" "Yes, can you get some blue eye contacts?" i asked "Yes-Ebi" he said and gave me some blue eyecontacts. "Thats all" i said, and he diseppeard,. It was really hard putting in the contacts but after a while i learnd it. "Akai?" i yelled and the little dragon came with a fish in the mouth. "Hai?" she said, "could you fly me back, to Magnolia?" i asked and she lifted me up. I need to do some jobs, to get money after all. I said bye to all the dragons, and Grandine, Igneel and Metalicana wanted me to say hi from them to their childs, i knew they where talking about Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel. After a long flight, we finally reached Magnolia. Akai dropped me down and she remined me so much of Happy, the way she talks, eats and acts. She was like my friend now, a special bestfriend. "I cant be seen as a dragon" Akai said and transformed into a strawberry red cat with a white belly. She ha don a white dress with pink blonds on the end. The dress had a big bow on the back. Her strawberry red hair was into a miny ponytail with a minor bow. Her tail had no bow. "How do i look" she asked and smiled. "Beatiful "i said back while walking towards the guild. She flyed on my back, men she flyed her big bow back turned into a couple of red wings with pink stripes. When she landed on my shoulder it turned into a pink bow again. "Gate of the dresser, i summon three" i said and a new spirit came out, she was like cancer exepct that she was the fashion designer. She looked like a neko, with fox ears on the head and a busty tail. She always said nya. I found that so kawaii. "What can i do for you today Lucy-nya" she said and looked at my clothes. "Oh, my, you look like you need new clothes-nya" she said and used her magic fingers and with that my clothes changed. "Now, you shall look like a real person any minutt-nya" she said and smiled. "Thanks, Hina" i said and smiled. She smiled back and diseppeard. I looked at my clothes, they turned into a white singlet and shorts, i ha don knee high socks with pink polkadots and some converse like shoes. My hair was tied up in a low ponytail. "Wow, she really knows how to style people" Akai said and smiled. "Ya, she really does" i said and opend the door to the guild, siently. Everybody looked at me and i saw that happy got heartshaped eyes. Happy still hadnt changed.

Happys POV;

Wow, that strawberry red cat so beatiful, she had a beaty that even Carla couldnt compare with. I saw that Carla got a bit angry and turned away.

Natsus POV;

I saw on the girl and her cat, her cat looked like an exceed? Does that mean she is a dragon slayer?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Prevous;

I saw on the girl and her cat looked like an exceed, does that mean she is a dragon slayer?

Everyone was looking at Lucy and Akai who was hinding behind Lucy. "May i help you with something?" Mirajane asked Lucy with her sweet voice. "Yes, do you know where your master is?" Lucy asked and put her hands on her hips. "yes, he is in his office, you can go and see him if you want" Mirajane said and followed her to his office. Lucy knocke don. "Come in" he said and was stading on the table. Lucy walked in with Akai on the shoulder. "Can i join fairy tail?" she asked and similed. "give me a reason" "Well, it sound fun to have a place and a family" Lucy said and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy tail" master Makarov said . "Where do you want your guild stamp?" He said and jumped down for the table. "On my left hand please" Lucy said and reached out her left hand. "As you wish" he said and stamped her on the left hand. It was strawberry red, just like her hair. "And who is that little cat of your?" Master asked. "That is Akai " Lucy said and lifted her up. "She wants to be a member too" Lucy said. Master stamped her on the back, now we where both members. "And your name is?" Master asked me. "I am Misaki Ai "Lucy said and smiled. "You can go out of my office" he said an pointed at the door. "You can talk freely, Akai, all the cats here can talk and so can you" Lucy said to Akai. "I, know that but remeber i am a dragon, i dont know how to act like a cat" she whisperd back. Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked to the request board.

Akais POV;

I jumbed down form Lucys shoulder. I didnt like walking on four legs after all so i walked on my back paws. I was hungry and went over to the bar. "can i help you" a white haired woman said. "Yes, do you have any fish and to be more spesific dragon fish?" i said to her and satt down on the bardisk. The white haired woman just looked at me with a confused look. "Dragon fish?" she asked while cleaning some glasses. "Yes, it is a rare fish, that can only be found in a special river, when you eat it its like eating a thousand fishes, and it is re-" i was cut of by Lucy, when she put a hand over my mouth. "Just give her a regular fish" she said to the barmaid, and smiled. Some minutts later the barmaid came with my fish and gave it to me but i noticed it was cold. I didnt like raw and cold fish so i jumped down form the bar. I saw around while carrying on the fish. If i where alone right now i would have used my flame since i am a dragon, but i was a cat now and it was public. I saw a boy and another boy fight one of the boys used flame with i noticed was dragonslayer magic. He must be Igneel`s son. It was Natsu, long time no see. I poked him on the leg. He looked down. "Du you use dragon slayer magic?" i asked and jumbed on the table. Both the boy using icemagic and Natsu looked at me before he nodded. "Can you warm up my fish for me?" i asked and give him the fish. "Ehh-sure" he said and warmed it up. "Thanks" i said and tok the fish. "Hei, L-Misaki, found a job?" I yelled. Lucy(Misaki) looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Why dont you just come over here." Lucy(Misaki) yelled back. "I am eating, so you have to came here" i yelled before eating my fish. I saw that Lucy(Misaki) rolled her eyes and came to me. "Hi" she said to Natsu and Gray before turning back to me. "How about this one" Lucy(Misaki) showed me. I nodded and eat up the fish. Lucy(Misaki) started to walk to the door, but showed to job til the barmaid first before leaving. "Are you comming Akai?" she yelled at me. "ya, yah" i said, and tok out me dragonwings. My big bow on the back became to to beatiful strawberry red wings with some pink stripes. I flew to Lucy(Misako) and lifted her up. "Where are we going?" i asked and lifted her higher and higher. "far" Lucy (Misaki) said to me, and showed met he request.

Normal POV;

"Did you notice, that that red cats wings was`nt like yours and Happys?" Wendy asked Carla, who nodded. "Something is not right with that cat and her owner seems very familiar to me" Carla said and looked at Wendy. Natsu was thinking of the new girl and her cat, it was someting familiar to the new girl. "I am bored" Gray and Natsu and looked at Erza, who was eating strawberry cake in her favoritt corner. "What?" Erza said and raised a brow. Happy flew to the table with heartshaped eyes he bumped into Elfman who hit Erza`s cake. "You killed my cake Elfman!" Erza yelled and changed her armor. "You will pay!" she yelled and was ready to attack . She grabbed elfman and was ready to thrown him into the wall when she suddenly saw Happy with the heartshapped eyes. She changed her armor and droppet Elfman on the floor. "A real man dont hit a girl" he said and started to talk about manliness. "Happy, is something wrong?" Natsu, Gray and Erza asked. "Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect and everything will get better soon" Happy said. "Lets go on a mission" he said and flew to the request board. Natsu, Erza and Gray followed. They picked a perfect job and went on it. They satt on the train, Natsu was getting his motion sickness when Erza knocked him out. Happy was looking out of the window and thinking of the cat of his dreams.

Lucy(Misaki)`s POV;

"God, this is torture" i said and looked at Akai who was flying beside me. I was flying my self with my magic i was able to grow dragon wings similar to Akai`s wings. I looked at the sky and saw that it was late. "Can we sett a tent here, and continue tomorrow with the search?" i asked Akai. "Sure, thing" Akai said and landed on the earth. I did the same thing. We satt up a tent and sleeped for a little bit, befor we heard some noises. "Who`s there?" i said while getting out of the tent. I heard someone in the bushes and was going to attack them but used my dragon noise to smell who it was, it was Natsu, Erza,Gray and Happy. I flew behind them quietly "Hey guys" i said and they all fricked out and jumped in the air. "Be quiet its just me" i said and laughed. "You scared me" Natsu said. "Sorry, just had to" i said and smiled. "What are you doing here?" i asked them, "We came here to serch for some lost people" Erza said and stood up. "What is all this noise" I heard Akai yell, but more like a roar to me. "Me to" i said and started to walk toward the tent. They followed me,"You havent introduced your self" i heard Gray said, "Oh, sorry for that, i am Misaki Ai, and thats my pet Akai" i said and pointed at the cat who was now awake. "you dont mind if we sett up our tents here Misaki?" Erza asked, before i even said anything she had alredy started to set up the tents. I just smiled and went to Akai. "So what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked, "Different, but i am a celestial wizard, mainly. " i said and smiled. "Cool, how many keys do you have?" Gray asked, to think of it when i was Lucy, they never asked about my keys or ever admired them. "88 keys to be exact" i said and smiled, "And you wear them all?" Natsu asked with a confused look. "Not, i requip them" i said and was setting up the camp fire. "I requip to" Erza said and pointed at her self. "Nice" i said and was about to sett the tent fire on fire, "But i noticed that you have a cat that can talk and fly, is it an exceed and are you a dragonslayer?" Natsu asked. I just laughed at his question. "No, my cat is not an exceed, but yes i am a dragonslayer" i said and called for Akai. "What now l-Misaki" she said and rolled her eyes. "Could you sett the camp fire on fire?" i asked with bambi eyes. "Fine" she said and sett took a deep breath and breathed out fire. everyone starred at Akai. "What?" she said and raised an eye brow. "You just breathed fire?" Natsu said. "Cool i can do that to" he said and but setted the tents on the fire. "NATSU! YOU IDIOT" Erza yelled and knocked out Natsu. "It okay, i got it" i said. "Water dragons roar" i said and a couple of lightblue wings came on my back and water come out of my mouth. "What did just happend?" Natsu who was lying on the ground was awake. I just laughed. And flew down to them. "how did you do that?" Erza asked, "Like a said, Dragon slayer magic" i said. Akai who was eating fish with Happy, was tierd. "I should go and search for the peoples" i said " you comming Akai?" i asked her. "Ok, bye Happy nice to meet you." Akai said. "Wait, can we come with you?" Natsu asked. "Sure" i said, "But beware, there appear to be a dark river near her so be careful unless you guys can fly" i said and grew silver dragon wings, on my back. "But i cant fly" Gray and Natsu both said. "Fine, i can carry gray, while Akai carries Erza and Happy can carry natsu" i said and smiled. They all agreed and smiled. We where flying for a while when i heard people scream about help. I flew near that but it i stopped. I flew down and satt Gray down. Something was comming, maybe a big group of peoples. This was bad. "Why did you stopp Misaki?" Akai asked me. I didnt answar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys, thanks for all the support ^^, sorry for any grammar spells, my pc is kinda of dorky sometimes when it comes to writing. But here is chapter 4^^

Chapter 4

Normal POV;  
Lucy(Misaki) stopped when they where near the cave she stopped. She freezed and walked quickly in front. And her teammates walked after. But they didnt see that Lucy(Misaki) stopped so they fell into the river Lucy(Misaki) warned about. They tried to get out but they where stuck. "Gate of the dresser, i summon three" Lucy(Misaki) said and Hina came out. "Who is the cute boys Lu-Misaki-Nya" Hina said and smiled to Gray and Natsu. "Hina, not the time, can you give me my whip?" Lucy(Misaki) asked annoyed. "Sure, Misaki-Nya" Hina said and gave Lucy(Misaki) the whip with a heart at the end. Natsu noticed that and her heart earrings that Lucy always weard. "You go now Hina" i said, and used the whip to get them out of the river. "Bye, hope we can meet again-Nya" Hina said and diseppeard. "I warned you guys" Lucy (Misaki) said and with that i heard a laugh but from Team Natsu, but a dark, but light laugh.

Lucy(Misaki)`s POV;

"They have spotted us" i said and looked around. It was over 100 peoples from the dark guild around. "I see you are here to play heros" a light lady but dark voice. "What do you want!" erza yelled and changed her armor to the robe de yun (I think i spelled it wrong). Everyone made there self ready to attack and so did they do. But it was to many, i knew i only had one choice. "Lucy kick" i said and did my special kick. "How do you knew, about Lucy kick" Gray asked. "I meet lucy a couple years ago, she tought me everything i can" i lied to them. "Wow, can you tell us about that when we head back to the guild?" Natsu asked. "Sure thing" i said, but it was to many. Lucy kick wasnt enough so i had one choice left. "Dragon transform" i yelled and turned it a big, silver dragon. When i was a dragon i smelled like Igneel to be honest. As a dragon all of the Team Natsu members was fricked out. And the people who was attacking us, left like whimps. Even the master did. I transformed back, but my clothes was destoryed. "Ahh, shit, my clothe arent looking that well" i said and looked at my clothes. Hina was not going to like this. My top here ripped to shorts. And my shoes and socks had holes in them. "Damn, Hina isnt going to like this, but i can summon Hina later, lets go save the poor peoples" i said and smiled. They looked at me and nodded but where out of powers. I transformed into a dragon again. "Sitt on" i said and they did that. I flew all the way to the cave with everyone one my back. I transformed back and everyone jumped off. "Thanks for the ride, Misaki" Gray said "No problem, but you guys are so heavy" i said not knowing Natsu was sleeping on the ground. "Lets go and save some people" i said and took with me Natsu. "Natsu" i whisperd soft in his ear and he wake up punching me in the face. The same thing happend last time. I was nosebleeding this time. "oh my gosh are you okay Misaki?" Akai flew to me. "Ya, i am ok" i said and hold my nose. "damn, that boy has some fists" i said and looked at the sleeping Natsu. "You are right" Akai said. "But lets save some people" Akai said and smiled. "Ok" i said and went innside. Erza and Gray was already saving some childs. "Thanko god, some comes to get us. We have been here for almost 2 years, our childs is dying and everything" a man explaind. "Butt he heros have came." i said and used ice to break the door. Natsu who was still sleeping was making faces. Iwent outside and healed my self with magic. I tok my whip but when Erza called for me i dropped it on Natsu.

Natsus POV;

I got a whip in my face, the same whip lucy had. I waked up and smelled on it. It hade Lucys smell and not Misakis smell. What was going on i thought. But them i saw Misaki run. She had a children on her back. The children looked so weak and dying. She transformed into a dragon and now i smelled Igneel. I jumped on her back og and we flew to Magnolia again. It sure was a long journey. I didnt gate motion sickness of sitting in Misaki. She smelled so good and i rested my head on her. Misaki was so a like Lucy, both where beatiful, had long legs and big eyes. Her smile was the same as Lucys and so with her voice. And they had the same Lucy kick and whip. The only thing was that Misaki had strawberry red hair and blue eyes, her hair was longer. But Misaki wasnt that bad she was awesome, fun and cool just like Lucy. While i was thinking we landed in Magnolia and got the reward. I was walking to the guild and her cat was playing with happy. Misaki smiled, and waked me up, but this time stayed away from me so i didnt punched her in the face. We walked into the guild and everyone looked at us, before getting back to what they always did. "How did the mission go?" Mirajane asked us and gave us a glass of water. "fine, even tough we where away so long" Misaki said. "Yeah" i said and satt down beside Misaki. Then i heard something "Natsu!" Lisanna said and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much" she said and rested her head on my chest. "ya, me too" i said and smiled.

Lucy(Misako)`s POV;

I looked away form the hugging Natsu and Lisanna. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I went to a table and called out for Hina. She appeard and looked at Natsu and Lisanna " that girl is stealing my boy-Nya" she said, and laughed. And looked at Gray and Juvia talking. "Thoose girl is so on my rival list –Nya" Hina said and got angry. "Anyway, anything i can do for you Lucy-nya?" she asked and looked at my clothes. "Oh my-nya" She used her magic and smiled and diseppeard. My clothes then changed into a tube top showing my stomac and a pair of black shorts came and some pink knee high socks came and red converse like shoes came on. My hair was in a high pony tail now. I walked over to Levy who was reading a book.

Akai`s POV;

Happy was such a fun cat to play with, even though i wasnt a cat after all. But i feelt like someone was glaring at me all the time. "Hei Akai" i heard him yell "Yeah" i said walking over to him. "Let us see who can fly fastest" Happy said a challening voice. "Can i joine?" I heard two voices said. I turned to look and it was Pantherlily and Charla. "Ok, comon, we can have a race" i suggested and soon everyone was in the guild looking at the race. "But we dont have a trail or grandstand" i said. "leave that to me" i heard Lucy say behind us. She went out innside and when we went out a whole trail and grandstand was there. Now the whole guild was there. I Bet that Akai will win" Cana yelled. Some was cherring for Carla, some was cherring for pantherLily and some was cherring on Happy. And some was cherring on Akai. "Get, ready, go" Wakaba yelled and there they went. The four cats got their wings. Everyone was at the same place in the begining, but when it was near the end everybody got to maxspeed exept me, i still used normal speed but when they used maxspeed got teird and slowed down at the end but i used maxspeed them and won the race. All the boys was surprised. "Nice race" i said and give them both a big hug. Happy just got heart eyes. I went over to Carla. "Nice race" i said and reached out my hand. She just walked away.

Natsu`s POV;

I was talking with Lisanna when i saw Misaki leave the guild, she tok with her Akai. I was looking at her leave and total forgot Lisanna. "Natsu, are you even listen" she said and i snapped out of it. "Yes, but i have to go Lisanna, cya" i said and grabbed happy. "Lets og Happy" "Aye" he said while eating on his fish. I was walking by Misaki, "What, do you want Natsu?" she asked, "Nothing, just wanted to walk you home, right Happy" i said, "Aye" i heard happy say. It was silent but the moon was nice and everything. We stopped infront of a house. Lucys old house. Misaki walked in and closed the door. "Re-quip" she said and soon she had just a towel on her body and head. "re-quip" and soon Akai had a towel on. Happy and i jumped in trough the window, just like in old times. We could hear the girls talk and chat. They laughed. Happy and i was looking in her house. They serched and found a letter, that was opend;

Dear Mom

Today was the best day in my life. Who knew that Fairy tail was such a fun place. I have meet really cool peoples like the Salamander and Titana. I also meet the stripper in the guild. I have made new friends and i still hope to soon be an s-class. I wished you where here to see your self. And even Akai made new friends, everyone is so nice to me. And the master of the guild is just as tiny little funny man. I was on my first mission today. It was fun even though i got punched in the face by Natsu. Haha, nosebleeded but healed my self. I also meet Igneel, Grandine and Metallicana. I talk to them often. They are a really great support. Akai seems to like Earthland even though she still complains about not finding Dragon fish anywhere. But i miss you and dad so much. It is sad to think that i can only see you when i am i the Dragon world, but it is so hard to get there. And i dont even see you i see the dragon type. I hope we can meet again mom.

Love Misaki, your daughter^^

She has meet Igneel both Happy and i thought. I was about to read it two times, when knew someone was looking at me. It was Misaki, she had on a pyjamas and was angry.

"First, you come in with out knocking on and then you just read trough my mails?" She shouted,

"I never ecpected something like that from you Happy" Akai said and looked at Happy, with angry eyes. "I-I-I can explain" Happy tried.

"Forget it" i heard Akai, say and fly away.

"Have you meet Igneel?" i asked her, pretty dumb time to do that one.

"Does not matter, from now on you and are rivals" i yelled and kicked both Natsu and Happy out of the house.

"She really know show to kick people out" i said to a crying Happy.

Next day on the guild;

I saw that Lucy was talking with Erza and Gray. "Hey, guys" i said and they greeted back exept for Misaki, she saw that i was coming and as soon as that happend she moved to Levy. "Whats with her?" natsu asked pretty Dense. "You, go to her house without knocking and them read her mail?" Erza snapped at him. "oh, that" Natsu said. "And Happy, is heartbroken, because of you flamebrain" Gray said. Happy was crying not noticing Carla.

Normal POV;

"What, is Happy crying for?" Carla asked Team Natsu, "Misaki, said that Akai, couldnt hang out with Happy anymore" Erza explaind, with caused Happy to cry more. "Happy, there is nothing to cry about" Carla tried to convice him to stop crying, "You dont understand, she was the o-o-nly cat for me, her beatiful smile, face and clothes and the way she was as careless like me made me even love her more" Happy said, and whipped away tear. "Oh" Carla said and turned away, for some reason she got angry and i mean really angry on Akai. Was that some sort of jealousy?

Just finshed this chapter, sorry for any words spelled wrong^^Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Previous;

"Oh" Carla said and turned away, for some reason she got angry and i mean really angry on Akai. Was that some sort of jealousy?

Notice; When it is Lucy (Misaki) it is from Akai`s view, and when it is Misaki it is form the guilds view.

And still i don't own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Chapter 5;

Akai was looking sad, she didn't even eat fish or anything. She didn't feel like doing something, though Lucy(Misaki) had tried to cheer her up with everything she could think of, it wasn't enough, Happy however was no better, he was whipping his eyes all the time and it seemed like Carla just got angrier and angrier. "Wendy, i think we should talk to that brutal female cat" Carla said with a bitter voice, "Why, is something wrong?" Wendy asked looking confused on the cat. "Is, something is wrong" Carla said and before Wendy could response she was already on the way to Akai, who was looking on the reques board with Misaki

Lucy(Misaki)`s POV;

"Come on, Akai, don't be so depressed" i said to Akai who only nodded. "Lets go on a job" she said with a little smile. Finally, that meant that she was starting to get back to normal. "And l-Misaki, it is soon time to visit the dragon world" she whisperd. "right" i said and satt on a table. Team Natsu with Lisanna came, i supposed that she was on Team Natsu now. "Hey, Misaki" Lisanna said, " Oh, hey Lisanna" i said back and looked at my watch. "I summon Hina" i said, i didn't even need to say the regular words to summon my spirts. It first appeard white smoke, everyone was looking at us. And then a girl or a Neko as i called her, came. "What up lu-Misaki-Nya" she said and smiled. She had on a a skinny jeans and an over size- sweater with black and pink stripes. "now that is a real man" Elfman said and got heart shaped eyes. "I am a girl –nya" Hina said and turned to me again. "What can i do for you today-Nya?" Hina asked. "Can you take Akai, with you to cheer her up?" i asked, she nodded. "Come one little drag-cat-nya" she said and took with her Akai and diseppeard. I walked to the bar. I didn't say anything. But form my appear i could she that Mirajane had a little tear on her eyes. "Is something wrong?" i asked and looked up. "No, it is anything, just thinking of something" she said and pushed a fake smile on her face. "And what are you thinking of?" i asked. "Just a girl that died a couple years ago" I knew she was talking about me, because Lisanna had already came back from Edolas. "Who?" i asked, "Lucy Heartfilia" she said, and satt down beside me. "You know i meet Lucy, one of this days when i was training" i lied, "Really, tell me about it" Mirajane said and got all exicted. "You have meet Lu-chan?" a bookworm asked. "Yeah, sit down and i will tell everything" i said and got all glad to see my best friend again.

"Well, i was in the forest, lost and didn't know where i where. I didn't had any company until i saw an injured blond girl" i started

"That was Lucy" Levy interrupted, "ok, ok, let me finish" i said and started again. " Well, we both where injured so we saw each other like an enemy and started to attack each other. Well Lucy won, and i greeted her, and then she saw that i was a celestial wizard as well, i had some few keys, she started to teach me everything she knew. We where together for almost 3 months, when Lucy said that the end was near for her. She gave me her keys and whip and said that i had be the next generation of Lucy. She was weak, so i was looking for something to eat and drink to the weak Lucy. I got to a waterfall, that's where i meet Akai, she knew some advanced healing skills and healed Lucy. But Lucy said that she couldn't go back to Fairy tail even though she was stronger and prettier. Akai said that Lucy was the next dragon queen but Lucy didn't want to learn all that crazy magic, she said that her student needed the power, and i knew she meant me. We traind together and when the training was almost over, Lucy went to the dragon world to see her mother, i wanted to came with her, but she insisted that Fairy tail and Magnolia need me. So she told me the way to Fairy tail and since then Akai and i have never seen Lucy, she is still in the dragon world" I said the last word and every member of Fairy tail was crying, "Is that true, Misaki?" Levy asked, "Of course, she told me about every fairy tail member, but she blushed when we got the mister Dense and Bookworm" i said and laughed. "What did she say about me?" Levy asked and looked at me with big eyes, "Well, she said that she missed you like crazy, and was so sorry for leaving like that, she missed having someone to talk too and she was wondering with you where still her best friend and hadn't forgotten her" i lied, but every word was true. "Of course i am her bestfriend, i wrote mail to her everyday and still hoping that she is coming back one day. I looked at Levy, i just wanted to yell out, that i was here, Lucy Heartfilia, but was quiet. "Did, she say anything of where she was?" i heard a familiar voice, it was Erza. "Well, i mean, she didn't say that but i go, hints a-" i was cut of when someone grabbed my shirt. "Just tell us where she is" Natsu yelled right in my face. "Im, sorry but i cant tell you, i hope she is not dea-" i was cut of again. "Why you!" he yelled and was about to punch me, but i ws no fool. I jumbed away and landed on the bar disk. "NATSU!" Erza yelled and grabbed him before he was about to hit me. Why did he act that way. "What was that for?" Erza yelled, "Nothing, just got bored" he mumbled. "Amateur jerk" i said and was about to leave the guild. What was wrong with him?. He had changed form the way he was before. I opend the guild door and walked slowly home.

Natsu`s POV;

There was something weird with that new comer. The way she acts and the way she talks. "Flamebrain, you cant just someone" Gray said, shirtless. "Ya you baka. Misaki is a part of the family" Erza yelled. "I don't care" i mumbled and satt down. "Where did Misaki go?" Wendy asked holding her jacket. "She left her jacket" Wendy said. "We can give it back" Erza said and tok the jacket from Wendy. "Ok, then" Wendy said and smiled.

Normal POV;

Erza, Gray and Natsu was walking towards Misakais house. We knocked on for a while but nobody responsed. Erza knocked down the door and we walked in, everything seemed normal. Happy walked in and suddenly got a smile on his face. He could smell Akai`s scent. They walked in and serched through the wole house. And then they could hear some voices come from outside. They all walked to the window and saw Misaki carrying a bag with food and was talking to Akai. "So, are we leaving today?" they heard. "Yup, Igneel and the others are waiting for us on the waterfall" they heard Akais voice. "Igneel" Natsu said twice before smiling big. She know where Igneel is. "But we cant be there to long you know. Just to say hi and drinking tea with the queen and maybe a walk in the garden" Akai and was about to open the door saw that it was knocked down. "Someone is was here and is here" Misaki said and smelled in the air. She walked in and fixed the door with some magic and saw Team Natsu there. "What do you guys want, havnt i made it clear that i don't want anything to do with you?" Misaki yelled and putted down the bag with food. " Yes, we know but we came to give you your jacket" Happy said and tried to smile. She tok the jacket, and looked up. "Tarus!" Misaki yelled and i he came. "I will protect your nice body" he said and went all pervert. "Whatever, just take care of them" Misaki said and pointed on Team Natsu. Well Tarus tok care of Gray and Natsu but refused to do something to Erza because of her body. Misaki tolled her eyes. "You are useless Tarus" Misaki said and he started crying and diseppeard. Misaki was giving Erza her deadly glare with made Erza back a little bit, but not much. "What do you want" Misaki said to Erza. "Nothing, can i talk to you?" Erza asked with such a soft voice, with made Erza blush. "Go ahead" Misaki said, with her normal happy Lucy voice. "Well, i like this boy named Jellal, but what is the best way to get him to notice me and i want to ask him out tomorrow" Erza said looking the floor. Well if Lucy was there and not Misaki, she would have yelled and been all glad and everything. "Just, tell him how you feel, just start with small steps like maybe just asking him to go get some strawberry cake or something or see a movie" Misaki said and smiled, "and since i know that will happened i wil cal out Hina to style you tomorrow" Misaki said and hugged Erza. "Thanks, Misaki, i think you and Lucy would have been good friends" she said before leaving.

Erzas words was bruning back in Misakis mind. She was tierd of being Misaki, she wanteded to be Lucy Heartfilia will they reacjet her of being some else:_

Finished, hehe. Sorry for any grammar fails. Next chapter will be the last one, or the will come a new story connected to this one. Well review and read. Thanks for all the support ^^


End file.
